<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell the untruth by mixtapestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636143">tell the untruth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar'>mixtapestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Secret Dating and Not Fake Dating but with That Spirit, Post-Season/Series 03, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur discovers that sometimes, when the castle hearsay isn't in your favor, you have to start some rumors yourself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell the untruth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts">Mizzy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays, Mizzy! I set out to write you secret dating and/or fake dating, and veered toward this instead. 😂 Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur watches Merlin see to the fire in his hearth, his eyes lighting up as he magically stokes the flames.</p><p>"What does it <em>feel</em> like? Your magic," Arthur asks as Merlin makes his way back to the table.</p><p>Merlin drops down into the chair across from him, considering. "You know how you came in last week from sparring with your knights in the snow, and I had your bath prepared perfectly warm? How it felt so good sinking into the water that you gasped?" Arthur flushes, not meeting Merlin's eye as he nods. He hadn't realized Merlin had been close enough to hear that. "It's like that, except condensed into a moment. Just a <em>zip</em> of warm relief."</p><p>Arthur licks his lips, the thought getting to him more than he'd like to admit. "Well it's no wonder so many sorcerers can't help themselves. I could live in a hot bath on a day like this."</p><p>Merlin laughs. "I don't think it's the same for everyone. And it's not always like that, I suppose. When I have to use it… for something I don't agree with, for instance, it's more… sharp."</p><p>"Is this about our negotiations with Deira again? I told you, you didn't have to interfere."</p><p>"Nothing so simple as that, though I still think a little trust goes a long way. It's more like, when someone I care about is under a spell, and I have to stop them even though it means hurting them."</p><p>Arthur frowns. He knows that pain well — his mind flashes to Morgana — and he wishes this was one experience Merlin didn't share with him.</p><p>There's a sudden pounding against the door of his chambers, and Arthur is already calling for them to enter when Merlin bolts out of his chair, stumbling to a standing position a few meters away.</p><p>Arthur shoots him an odd look before focusing on Leon. "What news?"</p><p>Leon runs through an update of the day's activities, including the Deirans' exit from the castle, looking to Merlin often enough during his report to make it increasingly awkward that he's standing across the room. By the time Leon leaves, closing the door behind him, Arthur is exasperated.</p><p>"Do you care to explain <em>why</em> you catapulted yourself across the room when Leon showed up?"</p><p>"Ah well," Merlin says, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging. "It's just something Gwen said, really. It's… nothing, I'm sure, but she was saying how close we are, how people might get the wrong idea if we're in close quarters all the time."</p><p>Arthur raises his eyebrows. "Did she now?" That doesn't sound like Gwen at all.</p><p>"You know, with you being the prince and all, people are bound to talk. I'd hate to be the reason you couldn't make an advantageous match."</p><p>"Right. And this matters when Leon is here because…?"</p><p>"Well, better to knock the habit with everyone if it's going to stick. Hopefully when you find a new hopeful to woo, the gossip will die down, and we won't have to worry about silly rumors."</p><p>"Of course. I really should get on with the wooing, then, shall I?" Arthur says bitterly, finding an excuse to dismiss Merlin shortly after.</p><p>Arthur's in a bad mood the whole day, until he's finally able to track down Gwen.</p><p>"Arthur!" she calls out when she sees him. "Lovely to see you. What brings you down this way?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, a shared friend's foolishness. It seems that you tried to help, perhaps by talking to Merlin?"</p><p>Gwen smiles sweetly. "Ah, that. I was just trying to do a bit of nudging, that's all. Let him know that if the two of you are seen together a bit more obviously, the kingdom may start getting used to the idea. Might make things easier for the both of you, once you become king."</p><p>Arthur breathes in, then lets out a heavy sigh. "Right. Well, naturally, he read that in the completely opposite way, and now he thinks if we're seen within a few meters of each other, the whole kingdom will talk. And not in a good way. He thinks I mean to 'woo' someone else."</p><p>"Oh dear," Gwen says, frowning. Arthur can't help but agree with her. "I think I know where I misspoke. I thought he was just being shy, but it seems he may not actually know of your interest."</p><p>Arthur smears a hand over his face. After all they've been through together, the brushes with death, the magic, the unbreakable trust, how could Merlin not see it? Unless— "You don't think I'm skipping stones over a drained lake, do you?"</p><p>She snorts. "With Merlin? Absolutely not. He's wild about you. If you ask me, maybe you do need to work on your 'wooing'. Don't you remember our first date? You were far from perfect, but you did make an effort."</p><p>Arthur frowns. Gwen is probably right, but sadly, he has no idea how to go about it.</p><p>***</p><p>His first few attempts go utterly awry. When he tries to put out feelers in conversation for a meal Merlin might like, Merlin winds up taking off for the kitchens to fetch things before he can stop him. When Arthur tries to get them a day away from the castle under the guise of a 'hunting trip', Merlin gives such a sincere entreaty about why he'd rather not be involved in any more hunting trips that Arthur has no choice but to let it go. Arthur even arranges for a late-night bath, getting a little desperate, but Merlin charms the bathwater for him while he's still getting undressed, and he's gone before Arthur steps out from behind the privacy panel. Arthur huffs as he sinks into the water. There's got to be a better way.</p><p>His muscles sing with relief as the warmth of the water washes over them, and Arthur remembers what Merlin had said, about his magic. He knows a truly grand gesture would be a pronouncement in favor of bringing magic back to Camelot, but he can't make that move while his father still lives. Even though he's come to understand just how misguided his father's council has become, he can't bring himself to make sweeping changes while his father is still nominally the king. Even if Arthur is currently king in all but name, he will bide his time, and hopefully his father will die proud of him. He hopes that, if there is an afterlife, his actions will bring about the peace he longs for between Camelot and magic users, and his father will become even more proud, in the end.</p><p>But this isn't about his father; it's about Merlin. They have cared for each other so long, it seems ridiculous to think that the entire kingdom doesn't already know. And with that thought, Arthur begins to form an idea.</p><p>***</p><p>"So you see," he says, addressing his closest knights, "Merlin and I have been carrying on in secret. But I see no need to keep the secret any longer amongst ourselves. I trust you all with my life; I think I can trust you with this information as well."</p><p>Everyone seems to breathe a sigh of relief. "It's about time you admitted it," Gwaine says, and he's the first one to step forward and clap him on the back.</p><p>"There is one small thing," he adds, after the round of congratulations further proves his theory that everyone already knows anyway. "I didn't exactly get Merlin's permission to divulge the secret. So we may need to proceed with kid gloves for a short while, until he's used to the idea of all of you knowing."</p><p>Lancelot frowns. "Why didn't you tell him?"</p><p>Arthur steels himself. He'd run this scenario several times in his head, and he's still not entirely happy with his answer, even if it matches up to what Merlin had said mere days ago. "He's afraid of public opinion on our being together. He seems to think our closeness will somehow tarnish my reputation. I thought, what better way to let him know he's well supported than to share the news with you lot."</p><p>They find this answer satisfactory, and any further questions are asked more privately, one on one. With the exception of when they began their relationship, which Arthur pretends not to remember precisely, he finds he can answer all the other questions honestly. He only hopes his efforts here today aren't all in vain.</p><p>***</p><p>After his scheme is put into motion, everything remains subtle for a while. There's a little more teasing, but also a little more camaraderie with Merlin and the knights. Nothing major seems to happen until Gwaine decides to say his piece. Of course it would be Gwaine.</p><p>There's a small, local tournament being held in honor of the anniversary of Leon's knighthood, and Arthur is on day two with a slight injury from his bout with Percival the day before. Merlin is helping Arthur with his armor when Gwaine shoulders his way inside the tent and asks how Arthur's shoulder is doing. Arthur tries to appreciate the concern and not be cross about the way Merlin moves away from him immediately.</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to scurry off," Gwaine says to Merlin, grinning as he looks between him and Arthur. "We're all friends here, yeah? Besides, we both know this one can't be trusted to dress properly in favor of a wound."</p><p>"It's doing better, thank you," Arthur says through gritted teeth. Merlin, at least, goes back to his work without further hesitation. "Are you ready for your match today with Percival?"</p><p>Gwaine barks out a laugh. "Is anyone ever ready to face him? The man's a beast, as I'm sure you can vouch for now. But I'm clever. We'll see which one wins out." He frowns at Merlin for a moment; they both know he's being oddly quiet. "What about you, Merlin? Arthur faces Elyan next; any advice for your man?"</p><p>Merlin's fingers struggle with Arthur's ties as he lets out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"It's alright, mate," Gwaine says, leaning forward. "<em>I know</em>. Eh? It's just the three of us, let's do each other the favor of being honest. Now. You can hardly justify magical interference in this tournament amongst friends, so be honest: is Arthur truly most likely to come out on top?"</p><p>Merlin is quiet for a moment, avoiding Arthur's eye when he turns toward Gwaine. "I know you like your jokes, Gwaine, but every show of Arthur's skill has been genuine. You'd be surprised how little I've had to step in, except when dark magic has been involved."</p><p>Arthur finds himself touched at Merlin's sincerity. He likes to think he's risen above the need to always win these types of displays, but knowing that Merlin has faith in his ability doesn't go amiss.</p><p>"Of course, there's always a chance he'll overbalance due to his big head and lose his footing, so who's to say?" Merlin adds, earning a laugh from Gwaine.</p><p>Once they're alone in the tent once more, Merlin asks the question Arthur's been dreading. "What was that about? What does Gwaine 'know'?"</p><p>Arthur sighs, hoping it's not too dramatic. "It seems that the knights have a rather sound theory that you and I have been dating in secret for quite some time."</p><p>Merlin's eyes widen. "And you set them straight, I assume?"</p><p>Arthur shakes his head, fiddling with his arm brace. "On the contrary, there was no dissuading them. In fact, they were so supportive of the idea, I finally gave up correcting their assumptions so as not to let them down."</p><p>"So the knights think we're courting now." Arthur rolls his eyes at 'courting', but nods. "And you're just going to keep letting them think that."</p><p>"I don't see the problem," Arthur tries.</p><p>"You don't—!" Merlin splutters, throwing his hands in the air. "Gods, Arthur, this was just what Gwen was warning us about. If you don't quash rumors like this from the start, you'll ruin your prospects. How can you expect to make a love match when the whole castle is abuzz with falsehoods about where your heart truly lies?"</p><p>Arthur laughs. "Where do you think these hypothetical love interests will be coming from? Just so I can be prepared."</p><p>"Don't be obtuse, Arthur. I've seen you with that—that… <em>wistful</em> look in your eye. It's exactly how you looked when things were staring up with Gwen; don't think I'm too dumb to notice. The only thing I can't figure is who it could possibly be, that you feel the need to hide them from me."</p><p>Arthur stares back at him incredulously, the tension of the conversation finally getting the better of him. "It's you, you utter buffoon!"</p><p>Merlin's eyes widen again, and of course that's the moment the trumpet sounds, calling for the next match. "You—you can't mean…"</p><p>"I mean what I say. I advise you to consider it," Arthur says, sweeping away and attempting to keep his dignity intact.</p><p>He worries, at first, that his declaration will prove distracting on the field, but instead he finds himself lighter and more clear-headed than he's felt in ages. It's all out in the open now, for better or worse. Elyan gives him a good bout, but ultimately yields to Arthur.</p><p>The dread doesn't settle in until he's on his way back to the tent, knowing Merlin is likely waiting just behind the barrier. He takes a deep breath and pushes his way inside.</p><p>The tent flap is barely closed before Merlin jumps on him, and Arthur grunts as he takes on his weight. "You are an absolute clotpole," Merlin says, beaming, and then kisses him.</p><p>Arthur breathes a laugh into the kiss, tilting his head to slide their lips together. He could get lost in the little pleased noises Merlin makes as they hold onto each other, mouths open and moving together. He kisses Merlin until he feels a twinge in his shoulder, but he's barely acknowledged the discomfort before Merlin is dropping his weight, shifting away and looking sheepish.</p><p>"I may have momentarily forgotten your injury," Merlin says.</p><p>"No damage done," Arthur says, licking his lips. "So I take it you believe me?"</p><p>Merlin whines and moves back in, keeping his feet on the ground, but his hands reach up to bracket Arthur's face as he brings their lips back together in a gentle kiss. "You are the hardest man in the world to understand, and I can't believe we're together."</p><p>Arthur smiles. "As long as you agree we're together."</p><p>***</p><p>Thanks to Arthur's antics, no one seems to know exactly when Merlin and Arthur got together, though they all believe it to be sometime before the actual date. So when Arthur becomes king and uses the next anniversary of Leon's knighthood to make his official announcement on Camelot's new stance on magic users, only the two of them know the gesture is also their own anniversary present.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>